


The Suitor

by doilycoffin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wasn't expecting to be mated to the first Alpha who decided to take a chance and meet with him after browsing through the Mating Agency's catalogue. But after seeing Jensen, he's pretty sure he wants to. He's also pretty sure that no one can blame him. </p><p>(Written for a kink meme prompt that asked for "Omega Jared [waiting] in trepidation wearing just a translucent robe for his suitor, Alpha Jensen, to come and 'inspect' him." The full prompt is linked inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/111773.html?thread=41488541#t41488541)
> 
> I hope this is what you were looking for, OP! This is my first attempt at omegaverse and I had fun writing it. Feedback and constructive criticism is definitely welcome!

In all honesty, Jared wasn't sure why they even bothered with putting him in a robe. It certainly couldn't be for modesty reasons; the thing was so sheer that it left nothing to the imagination and rested well above his knees. It also didn't exactly do anything to protect him from the chilly waiting room he was in, he reflected as a shiver went through his body. He tried to convince himself that he was just shaking because of the cold and not because he was nervous, but Jared had never quite been good at lying, even if it was to himself.

He felt like he was a stray dog in an animal shelter just waiting for someone to decide that he was cute enough to take home with them, and it didn't escape him how close to the truth that actually was. Omegas didn't really have much control over the selection process; they could turn down a mating offer, sure, but they weren't able to browse through mates for themselves the way Alphas could. While Alphas were able to view pictures and profiles of potential mates, Omegas just had to wait and hope that someone suitable decided to give them a shot. He had heard plenty of horror stories about mating agencies like the one he was currently sitting in. Stories about unlucky Omegas who came to them for months, or even years, in hopes of being selected by an Alpha only to end up alone; stories about Omegas who _were_ selected by an Alpha but not by one they truly wanted to be with and agreed to a mateship out of fear that they wouldn't get another chance. Jared couldn't decide which option was worse: being wanted by someone who made him miserable or not being wanted at all.

As he shifted anxiously in the hard chair that he was seated in, he tried to put these pessimistic thoughts out of his mind. It wasn't like people didn't get matched into perfectly happy relationships at these places. Hell, he could be about to meet the perfect Alpha in a few minutes and land a mate on the very first try.

It could happen. Probably.

He tried to distract himself by running everything he knew about his soon-to-arrive suitor through his head. Unfortunately, that didn't work for very long because the only thing Jared actually knew about him was that he was 27 years old and an Alpha (well, obviously). He'd been told a name as well, but he had been so overwhelmed when the mating agency called a few days earlier to arrange a meeting that he barely heard anything past "Congratulations Mr. Padalecki, we have a potential suitor who would like to see you." He's pretty sure it started with a "J" though; Jackson, maybe? Jason?

He was saved from listing every single "J" name that he knew of in his head when he heard the door handle of the waiting room begin to turn and knew that his suitor had finally arrived. Before the man walked in, Jared's heart was pounding out of nervousness, but it began jackhammering for an entirely different reason once the man actually came through the door and Jared saw that he was quite possibly the most gorgeous Alpha to grace the planet. Maybe even the most gorgeous person altogether.

The first thing Jared noticed was that the man in question was broad shouldered and tall; not moreso than Jared himself, but tall enough that Jared hoped their size difference wouldn't be off-putting to him. He knew that a lot of Alphas favored their Omegas to be delicate, wispy little things and Jared didn't quite live up to that standard. He also had well-groomed dark blonde hair, the kind of beautiful green eyes that Jared didn't think existed outside of silly romance novels, and a face fit for magazine covers.

"Ah, you must be Jared. I'm Jensen," he greeted before taking a seat in front of Jared and extending a hand for him to shake. He had a deep, rich voice and Jared mentally added it to the already lengthy Positive Category in the list he was compiling in his head. He must have been silent for too long though because Jensen began to look abashed.

"Sorry," he apologized, "was the handshake thing weird? I thought it might be. I mean, we're trying to find out if we're compatible mates, not striking up a business deal." He paused to laugh nervously. "I've never actually done this sort of thing before," he admitted.

Never done this before? An Alpha like Jensen could probably have any mate he wanted, and Jared was a little surprised that he had waited so long to begin meeting with prospective mates. Then again, even he was a bit late to the party at 23; most Omegas were signed up for mating agencies almost as soon as they turned 18, but Jared had convinced his parents to let him wait until he graduated college. He couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing that Jensen had never done this before. On the one hand, he kind of liked that both he and Jensen were each other's firsts and was flattered that he was the first Omega to catch Jensen's interest. On the other hand, even if they did find out that they were compatible, what were the chances that Jensen would want to settle down with the very first Omega he met with? He could very well decide that he wanted to browse his options for a while before actually selecting someone.

Jared cut off this train of thought when he realized that he still hadn't said a single word since Jensen came into the room.

"Oh, no, it wasn't weird at all! I've never done this before either and I guess I kind of blanked for a second. I'm Jared, by the way. Wait, no, you already knew that," he babbled rapidly, feeling his face grow hot, "it's really nice to meet you, Jensen."

 _Jensen_. He liked the way the name rolled off of his tongue and decided that the unusual name was only fitting for such an unusually handsome man.

 _An unusually handsome man who probably thinks I'm a complete idiot_ , Jared groaned to himself. To his surprise though, Jensen didn't seem bothered by his rambling and instead let his eyes travel over Jared's form with a satisfied look on his face in much the same way that Jared had done to him just a couple of minutes before.  Jared felt a little self-conscious under his stare and was about to make a (most likely futile) attempt to adjust his flimsy robe, but hesitated when he realized that he actually didn't mind the barely concealed lust in Jensen's gaze. In fact, he felt a little smug that the other man appeared as taken with him as he had been with Jensen.

After a few more minutes, any initial awkwardness disappeared as they fell into a conversation that flowed so easily that he felt as if he had known Jensen for his entire life. They were both born and raised in Texas, loved and hated a lot of the same music, had the same taste in movies, and even drank the same brand of beer. The worst thing that Jared could say about Jensen was that he was a Mavericks fan, but he would have been a little worried anyway if there wasn't _something_ wrong with Jensen, so he graciously didn't hold it against him.

When there was a comfortable lull in the conversation, Jared couldn't help but ask a question that had been nagging at him.

"Out of curiosity, why did you choose to meet with me out of all the other Omegas whose profiles you must have seen?"

Jensen didn't answer immediately and for a second Jared was worried that he had been too nosey.

"Obviously, I thought you were beautiful," he admitted, and Jared could feel his face heat up again. "But even more than that, I liked how genuine you were in your profile. A lot of the other profiles I looked at just seemed to say things that they thought Alphas wanted to hear, but yours talked about your goals and passions. You actually seemed like a real person instead of someone who would tailor themselves to suit their mate. I was actually travelling abroad on a business trip when I first came across your profile and ended up cutting it short to make this appointment because I was worried that you would find someone else before I had the chance."

Jared was so blown away by the trouble Jensen went through just to see him that he didn't even know what to say. Luckily, Jensen began talking again and saved him the effort.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot," he exclaimed while rummaging around in his pockets and withdrawing a small, wrapped box, "I got you something while I was out of the country. It's not much, and I'm not sure if people even bring gifts to these things, but I hope you like it." He reached out to drop the present in Jared's outstretched hand and Jared began to carefully remove the wrapping paper and the lid of the box to reveal a small, hand-carved wooden figurine of a dog. It was brightly painted, slightly kitschy in a way that made it charming, and Jared couldn't help but grin a little as he traced his fingers over it.

"I remembered that your profile mentioned that you volunteer at a Veterinary Clinic and love dogs, so when I saw it sitting in one of the local shops, I thought you might like it. I know it's kind of goofy though, and you don't have to keep it if you don't--"

"No!," Jared interrupted before Jensen could further mistake his silence for disinterest, "I love it. I was just surprised that you got me something; it was really sweet of you to think of me."

Jensen ducked his head slightly and smiled, but a knock on the door interrupted whatever he was about to say and a female Mating Advisor peeked her head through the door.

"Mr. Ackles, the hour is almost up. Would you like to proceed to the inspection phase or will you be cutting the session short?"

"Oh, uh, if Jared is on board then I would definitely like to continue with the session," he said hopefully, and after Jared nodded his consent, the Advisor came into the room and sat down in a chair in the far corner of the room.

He had been so engrossed in conversation with Jensen for the past hour that he had forgotten to be nervous about what would come after it. The "inspection" of an Omega by an Alpha suitor was an old custom, but one that was still upheld. He hadn't ever had it done to him before, but he knew what the process typically entailed and that it was an opportunity for the Alpha to see whether or not an Omega was responsive enough for their liking while another person generally chaperoned to ensure that nothing untoward happened during it. It was a clinical process and sounded more awkward than romantic, but Jared found that he wasn't dreading it as long as Jensen was the one doing it. In fact, he noted with a little embarrassment as he shucked off his robe and leaned over a nearby examination table, he could already feel a little trickle of slick running down his thighs.

Okay, so maybe he _really_ wasn't dreading it.

Jensen leaned over him and gently spread his thighs further apart. "You're already wet," he said, surprised.

Jared tried to hide his face against the table. "I'm sorry," he said, hoping that Jensen wasn't put off by it.

"Don't be," Jensen insisted lowly, "I...I kind of like it, actually."

One of his fingers rubbed at Jared's entrance for a seconds before gently pushing in. Even though Jared knew it was going to happen, he could help but let out a surprised moan at how unexpectedly good it felt and bit his lip to try and contain himself. Jensen ran a soothing hand down his back as he slowly moved his finger back and forth and more slick began to gather.

"It doesn't hurt does it?," he asked worriedly. "You can say something if it does; I've never done this kind of thing before."

"It definitely doesn't," Jared reassured. Jensen wasn't even fucking him and he already could barely control himself. Speaking of which, Jared couldn't help but imagine what it _would_ feel like when Jensen fucked him ( _if_ Jensen ever fucked him, Jared reminded himself. Jensen technically hadn't picked him as a mate yet, but Jared could hope). He tried to picture what Jensen's cock would feel like inside of him and hoped that it was as big and attractive as the rest of him. He was just beginning to fantasize about what it would be like to be knotted for hours by Jensen when he felt Jensen's other hand began to lightly trace his own cock and then let go of it after a few seconds while letting out what Jared hoped was an appreciative hum at how hard Jared was. A few seconds later, Jensen removed his finger as well and wiped his sticky hand on the paper that covered the examination table. Jared briefly considered begging him to put it back in, but figured that doing so would be slightly undignified. Instead he stood up on wobbly legs and turned around to see that Jensen's face was flushed and that his eyes seemed slightly glazed. Even more telling was the fact that there was a very prominent tent in Jensen's pants, so Jared was pleased to note that Jensen had been about as affected by the experience as he was.

"Did I pass?," he asked jokingly, trying to diffuse any awkwardness that there might be.

Jensen looked confused. "Pass?"

"The inspection, of course. I've always been an over achiever, so I expect the highest praise."

Jensen grinned. "Oh, yeah, definitely. I'd have to give you an A+, Mr. Padalecki. No complaints here."

For a few seconds they just smiled goofily at each other before the moment was broken by the Advisor clearing her throat, startling them both. Jared had completely forgotten that she was in the room.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Ackles, we can discuss how you would like to proceed," she said while already walking briskly towards the door and leading Jensen out of the room, leaving them with only enough time to say a rushed goodbye. Jared knew what she really meant was "We can discuss whether or not you want to make a mating offer."

Dear God, he hoped that Jensen would make one.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long and it was only a few minutes after he had put his clothes on that the advisor came back into the room. Jared could feel his pulse race; sure, he _thought_ that Jensen was into him, but what if he was just being polite? There were a ton of other Omegas out there and Jensen could have his pick.

The woman didn't seem like she was about to pass on a rejection though. In fact, there was an actual smile on her face.

"Mr. Padalecki, I have some good news...," she began.

Even though she wasn’t finished, Jared couldn't help the manically happy expression that crossed his face. Who said he couldn't land a mate on the first try?

 


End file.
